world_of_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Political Ideologies
A political ideology represents a certain set of ethics, ideals, principles, doctrines, myths, and symbols of a social movement, institution, class, or other large group which explains how society should operate while offering a political and cultural blueprint geared towards a particular social order. Political ideologies are typically mapped along two dimensions, namely goals highlighting how society should work and methods demonstrating the most appropriate ways to achieve a given arrangement. Political Ideologies Totalism Totalitarian Socialism, or Totalism is both a specific ideology, and a category sometimes given to name various radical left wing ideologies with similar characteristics. Totalism promotes a new direction for socialism in the world, emphasizing the the role of the socialist state as the core ideal of the nation while devaluing or abandoning the Marxist ideas of worker empowerment and a classless utopia. Totalists look to centralize and expand the governments' powers in socialist states, believing the goal of the government is to build socialism in the state, and often use nationalist and militarist rhetoric and policies Syndicalism Syndicalism, or more formally Syndicalism ,is the leading Marxist revolutionary ideology which promotes democratic federations of collectivized trade unions as the basic political and economic units of the socialist state. Trade unions are equally owned by its members, have complete economic and political control over the workplaces they organize, and are given great amounts of autonomy from the central government. On a larger scale the various trade unions elect members to regional and national trade union congresses which form the legislative and executive powers of the central government. Anarcho-Syndicalism Anarcho-Syndicalism is a branch of syndicalism with a strong anarchist components that seek to abolish the wage system, regarding it as "wage slavery", and state or private ownership of the means of production, which they believe lead to class divisions. Additionally, anarcho-syndicalists often regard the state as a profoundly anti-worker institution and seek to abolish the use of money. Radical Socialism Radical Socialism is a catch-all phrase for the various socialist, communist, and anarchist ideologies that incorporate lessor degrees of syndicalism doctrine. Countries with this ideology operate with a socialist economy, usually accompanied with some form of democratic government. Their ultimate goal is to create a paradise for the working class, the details of which varies from movement to movement. Social Democracy Social Democracy aims to reform capitalism and humanize it by aligning it with the ethical ideals of social welfare, while maintaining the capitalist mode of production, rather than creating an alternative socialist economic system. While usually promoting a plutocratic form of government and a heavily regulated market economy, some more radical streams exist. Social Liberalism Social Liberalism is a variation on mainstream market liberalism, with the main difference being the inclusion of various civil liberties as basic human rights. Espousing progressive social and economic policies, the social liberals aim to create a society where every individual is free to live his own life with full opportunities regardless of status. Market Liberalism Market Liberalism promote an unregulated free market and a political system that is both democratic and plutocratic. Market liberals believe that the freer the market, the freer the people, and they will staunchly defend the political and economic rights of the individual. Social Conservatism Social Conservatism is centered on preserving traditional beliefs, attitudes, and philosophy, as well as the traditional power dynamic of society while using the democratic system. Opposed to both radical and moderate changes to the status quo, conservatives want to keep society orderly and stable. Social conservatives usually promote a regulated market economy, but more liberal economic policies may be possible. Authoritarian Democracy Authoritarian Democracy combines a strong executive power with a representative parliament and a partially democratic political system. Authoritarian democratic regimes often take a conservative stance on social issues and promote liberal-capitalist economies with limited state intervention. The aim of these regimes are to maintain national stability and provide the people both a popular and responsible government. Paternal Autocracy Paternal Autocracy is not a political ideology in the normal sense of the word, but rather a general term for the attitude these governments hold towards their citizens. The people are all subjects of the leader, either a king or a dictator, and it is the leader's job and duty to lead the state and society towards the righteous and best path while uniting the people of under his benevolent protection. These countries usually have a very authoritarian government, conservative social views, and a state controlled economy. National Populism National Populism is a term used to describe a variety of ultra-nationalist, radical religious, and militaristic movements. National populism typically venerates devotion to the state, uniting the people under a strong leader and a corporatist economy. Often espousing reactionary policies and violent rhetoric, national populism is vehemently opposed by most other political parties. Valkism Valkism is often compared to Paternal Autocracy as the country is ruled by one person. Unlike Paternal Autocracy , the head of state is chosen by the people and aristocracy but has to at least own the title of Jarl or equivalent depending on culture. After being the chosen of the people the Fylkirate announces them as High King or Queen though at the same time they can revoke the title if they feel the new High King does not perform his duties. Valkist defend Conservative while also perusing social progressive ideals like woman's equality and non racial believes. Valkism was born in the Scandinavian countries and has its foundation in Thrym. Calendarism '''Calendarism, '''like Paternal Autocracy, not a political ideology in the normal sense of the word. It is often compared to National Populism and it views of nationalism but also an Paternal Autocracy with its goal install a Theocratic Order following the Calendaric faith as new government, having a one party system and having a strong leader known as Grand Master. The important difference though is that there is a limited voting system in place. People are given the choice to vote for certain aspects of the Order like who shall become mayor,Council members or even the new Grand Master though their vote bears not as much weight as the Order members but are often taking into consideration. Calendarist Governments have an Authorative stance and mostly follow conservative believes though this may vary depending on the country. The first Calendarian Order was founded in Prydain and it is also the first country to install a Calendaric Government.Category:Political Ideologies Category:Lists